


My design for dinner.

by yer_a_wizard_watson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_wizard_watson/pseuds/yer_a_wizard_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day at a crime scene where a family murder happened, Hannibal invites Will to his office for a chat..and dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A pyscho on the loose.

He watched silently through the window as the happy family sat down to eat their Wednesday cooked dinner. The wind was still outside and it was quiet with no bystanders which made his task easier. There would be no witnesses. What also would make the murder easier was that the house was far away from any means of civilization and was in the middle of a vast, overgrown field. The family had no neighboring houses so nobody could report him to the police.  
 He licked his lips maliciously with a hungry stare aimed towards the red headed mother who was dishing out pieces of chicken to her family. Her son began to eat straight away and soon his plate was a battlefield of vegetables and drops of gravy splashed off the table and onto the carpeted floor. The carpet throughout the whole of the house was another advantage because his footsteps would be hushed as he tiptoed gingerly through the hallway with his loaded gun. It was so easy to enter the household and as he stepped over the threshold, he could smell the scent of the family from the door. He could almost hear their blood slowly trickling through their delicious human veins. It was oh so tempting. He never killed pugnaciously, no he never held anything personal against the family. He actually knew the family and they were pleasant people but it was because they were an easy target. The consensus of the people he murdered were innocent people but they were also easy prey and he wouldn't be caught. Although he was a wild, vicious killer, he was very clever and didn't make any noticeable mistakes in his crimes. This made it much harder for the police to find him and he was never worried because of this.  
As he approached the living room where the family of four were seated around the warm circle of food that was their table, he made sure he cautiously covered the door handle with a cloth before he opened the door silently. He knew the inside of this house much better than the family themselves. This would be an easy kill. He would walk lightly to behind where the daughter was sitting and before anyone would notice he was there, he'd pull the trigger and watch the crimson blood absorb into the stained carpet. He'd hear the mother's unfinished shriek before he would shoot her in the head and her cold, dead body would collapse in a heap on the floor. Before the father would be able to escape, dragging the son along with him, the killer would shoot the father in the knee and watch him writhe in agony before slicing open his pale throat. The son would grow pale with shock as the scent of his father's blood would fill his nostrils. He slumped down onto the carpet which hushed his movements but he dragged him up from the floor with his hand wrapped firmly around the boy's neck. Before he hung the boy, he watched the horror spread across his face as his family were dead in the room where they had been eating peacefully 10 minutes ago.  
  
"He knew the family."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow as if to ask for more information on the murder report Will Graham had just given him.  
  
"He knew just how to get into the house without making the slightest noise and he knew every nook and cranny of that place," Will paused to look at Jack who nodded in interest before pursing his lips and looking down to the paperwork lying on the coffee table. "He knew they'd be an easy kill."  
  
"We have a family friend psycho on our hands. Well, it's not the first time." Jack lifted his gaze up to Will who nodded as he thought back to the hostile murder. They had not long returned from the crime scene and they were now sitting in Jack's office where he, Will and Hannibal were sitting around his disorientated desk. The psychiatrist cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
"Will, did you learn anything from the killer's tactics?"  
  
Will swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat. He actually hasn't learnt that much except for him going for easy targets where he wouldn't be caught but this was pointless information. Or so Will thought.  
 He shook his head and Hannibal nodded. He had learnt by now to see through Will's lies. Had he said 'no', Hannibal would have known for definite that his patient was lying. Will was an awful liar.  
  
"Very well," Hannibal spoke after a while of silence had passed. Jack Crawford looked up from his slumped position over the table where he was reading and nodded. Will followed Hannibal's gaze as he rose to his feet and walked towards the door before pausing. He knew that Hannibal knew what was really going on. He could smell it.

  
"Will," he stayed facing away from them but Will still stood to answer.  
"Yes?"  
"Come to my office at 6 pm, today".  
And with that, the psychiatrist left Jack and Will alone to ponder the killer's next move.

 

 

It was 5:40 pm by the time Jack had stood up from his chair and announced that he had to leave to go and look after his wife. Will thought that jack was keeping his emotions he was feeling and his worries to himself very well. In all honesty, he felt really sorry for jack; she was cheating on him but, not only that either. She was dying. It was because of his gift of empathy that he was able to feel this and although you'd think more people would give their apologies and comfort to Jack; they didn't.  
Will sighed before leaning forward to study the paperwork again. Or thats what it would look like to any person who walked in. He was really thinking; thinking about the killer's 'tactics', as Hannibal had said. But still, only the same theory as earlier came to mind. The killer obviously knew the people he killed to some degree but he wasn't that close to them. This is how it was easier to kill them without feeling remorse. But, Will had never known a psychopath to feel remorse.  He sighed again. He just wanted to go home. It had been a very long day with this psycho-family-murdering case and all Will wanted was to run a hot bath. Maybe it would help him to think.  
  
As Will Graham rushed down the hallway so he would still reach the coffee shop at the end of the high street before it closed, he ran into someone. He slumped to the floor in a disorientated haze and then closed his eys tightly before his blurred vision came back slowly. The man he had bumped into was none other than Hannibal Lecter.

"Ah, Will, where were you going?"

He raised an eyebrow at the white box that the psychiatrist was holding firmly and in a rather protective manner against his chest. It was just a square box but it was teh fact that it had nod ecoration or no marking or any writting on it in any way which made it suspicious. He wondered what was inside and although it initially bothered him, Will tried to forget about it and focus more on the paperwork he had just dropped.

"Here, let me help," Dr Lecter offered and leant down to pick up the creased paper that was covered in coffe stains from earlier's coffe break. Jack had offered to pay so Will couldn't neseccarily turn down the offer. Just as Hannibal was rising from the ground, he paused ever so slightly by Will's collarbone and gave it a little sniff. He made a pleased grunt as he straightened himself up and then handed the papers back to his client.

"Did you just.....smell me?" Will raised an eyebrow and tentatively took the papers from the strange doctor. Hannibal just chuckled and put his arm around Will's back so as to guide him down the hallway towards his grand office. He was beginnign to sense something strange was going on as Hannibal held his eye contact longer than usual. Something was going on and Will didn't like it one bit.


	2. To Be Confused and To Confuse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's suspicions that Hannibal is up to something are stronger now more than ever before..

As usual, hannibal's office was spotless and to find even a dainty speck of dirt, you'd have to use a microscope on zoom. The freshly polished reflected Will's nervous expression as he declined a glass if wine Hannibal had offered him. The dark liquid had smelt too potent for the young criminal profiler and it wasn't his intention to get drunk on this forced visit to Hannibal's office. Sometimes, the place gave him an eerie feeling and Will sometimes thought he was sitting in the middle of a dungeon. The long, rich velvet curtains painted this picture in his head along with the grand leather arm chairs and matching couch which looked as though it had seen the 1930's. Nevertheless , the couch and armchairs always seemed to be coated with gloss so they looked brand new to the untrained eye but Will had grown to be very observant. This helped him a great deal when he was profiling a murder. If there was only one valuable thing he'd learnt from his previous time as an FBI, he'd learnt that being observant was essential in the field. You snooze, you loose. 

"What was it you wanted to discuss?" Will questioned Hannibal as he leaned back against the solid back of the leather couch. Hannibal sat in an armchair across from him and had a glass of the 'exquisite' wine balanced in his hand. The psychiatrist had always preferred to eat at his house or office and whenever anyone on the force offered to take everyone out for dinner, he always declined and said he was going to eat at home for the 'healthier option'. Will first thought he was a vegetarian or on a very strict diet but now he was very sceptical about the whole thing. 

"I brought you here so I could treat you to dinner," Hannibal said with an innocent tone running through the sentence. He tilted his head slightly to the left to add to this 'innocence' he possessed. Will looked up from where his elbows were resting on his thighs and faked a little smile as he said, "Why didn't you ask me to come to a restaurant with you?" 

Will thought he saw a look of anxiety flash over Hannibal's face but just as that thought occurred, his expression turned back to his cool manner he always wore around his patients. His body didn't betray him by showing emotions ever. Will dismissed it as being something a psychiatrist learns to do because of their day to day job. If you feel too much for the patient, you get tied up in their problems and things get nasty in the end. They always do. But, even in situations which should really have concerned the psychiatrist, he still carried that sense if nonchalance. And that was what was suspicious about it all. It was all a rather strange set up. 

 

"I prefer to eat at home," Hannibal said steadily but Will couldn't help but notice that his words were rushed and there was a slight nervous tremor in his hand as he brought the glass up to his thin, pale lips which were pulled across in a tight smile. 

"Yes, I've often wondered about that. Why do you prefer to eat at home?"

 

Hannibal paused to swallow his mouthful of wine before answering. It seemed he had to regain his indifferent attitude first before he spoke. He chose his words carefully, Will could tell. 

 

"I often feel nervous around people."

 

"Yet you decided to become a psychiatrist?"

 

Hannibal was now stuck for words. A lone stream of anxious sweat rolled down his face that was damp with perspiration. He could tell he was running out if options and time. If will left now, he'd never get the criminal profiler to stay long enough so he could finish his meal. 

"How about dinner?" Hannibal smiled and subtlety wiped the bead of sweat from his forehead with his damp sleeve. He cursed quietly as he realised blood from earlier was still contaminating his dry cleaned suit. He watched Will stare at him with confusion and horror as his forehead was blotted with what could not be mistaken as anything but blood.

"Hannibal.. I," Will started but the other man rose to his feet and rushed over to his mantelpiece where the same mysterious box from earlier lay sitting next to the old clock there. 

"I'm going to leave," Will rose gradually from his seat, trying to make as little of noise as possible but that was pointless seeing as he'd already attracted Hannibal's attention. 

 

"No." He spoke with a flat yet macabre tone which made Will's bones shiver. He couldn't breathe as he felt his blood run cold with fear. Will always used to feel safe in Doctor Lecter's company but right in that moment, it was the most perilous Will Graham had ever felt in his life. 

 


	3. Dinner Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final part of the story! Thank you so much for following this story. Thank you so much if you've read/gave kudos/bookmarked this story! I hope to write more Hannibal fics in the near future.

Will's limbs slackened with a paralysing fear as the psychiatrist stepped slowly towards him. Confusion struck him like a punch in the face. What was he even going to do? Hannibal was really creeping him out now with his peculiar demeanour and Will noticed that he was now holding something in his hand behind his back. Will straightened his posture so as the cover the fact that he really felt as shaky as a freshly fallen leaf. There was nowhere he'd rather be now that out in the autumn sunshine. He was afraid. He could almost feel the color drain from his already pale face as Hannibal produced a small needle from behind his back and smiled a bitter smile.What was he even doing? This was no way to treat your patient.  
  
"Hanniba-"

Before Will could finish, Hannibal captured his lips in his own and kissed the criminal profiler deeply. Will felt as though he was having the life sucked out of him as Hannibal's tongue brushed with his own, against their teeth which grinded against eachother emitting a clicking sound like stones dropping onto concrete. Will needed to pull back for air but Hannibal's claws sunk into his flesh, leaving a ghost of a sting as he moved his fingers up to tangle in Will's hair. Will could feel his limbs going slacker and slacker as he felt a pin prick the milky flesh of his neck. Then, he felt a surge of overpowering energy rush through him before his vision started to blur.

"Hannibal," Will slurred only to by hushed by Hannibal's lips on his again, but this time softer.  
"Doctor Lecter," he corrected with a grim smile. "That's what donors call their surgeons."  
Donors?  
And then it struck him. Hannibal was the organ harvester; he was the ripper. It made sense, really. Hannibal never showed his feelings at a crime scene and at the time, Will had just thought this was a skill he'd been able to master over the years but even with the Jack's Dead Colleage case, he showed no sympathy towards Jack and now, Will could see that it was him. He just couldn't notice the signs earlier. Had he been able to, this wouldn't have been happenening to him now.  
  
"You..." Will was stopped short by the feeling rushing inside of him. His blood stopped flowing, or so it seemed. The tremor in his voice expressed his fear understatedly. Will Graham was about to become the ripper's next victim; Hannibal Lecter's next victim.  He took a deep, shaky breath as he brought his hands up so as to surrender like they did in the movies. Only this wasn't a movie. He couldn't call "cut!" When he was feeling flustered. This was real and he was sure that he would faint soon.  
  
"What do you do with the..." Will trailed off, unable to continue with the macabre picture in his head. Will was unable to think as the paralysis strengthened and grasped onto his limbs and his head which rolled back unwillingly. He was scared but right now, he just looked like he was falling asleep. Only he was.  
  
Hannibal Lecter grinned at him devilishly as he layed a pillow down on the ground where Will's head was about to fall. "There you go, my darling. Your final resting place".

For the next part, Will just lay reluctantly on the cold floor and watched as the world blurred by, one pixel at a time. He took a shallow breath as he gazed cloudily at the psychiatrist who was opening a large, metal breifcase. Will shuddered at the thought of Hannibal taking advantage of his body like this. Only, he did. It started off with just touching. Hannibal's careful hands ran down Will's still chest and unbuttoned his shirt untill the whole of Will's deathly pale torso was on show. Hannibal licked his predatory lips as he traced his slimy tongue down Will's throat, sending him waves of pleasure. Will let out a faint moan as Hannibal rubbed his surgical hands over Will's crotch which hardened grudgingly under the touch. He did nothing as Hannibal rubbed his crotch against Will's but that was because he couldn't. He wouldn't have let this happen if he had a choice. The next part however, emitted a gasp from the still body on the floor. The cannibal bit down rigidly on Will's throat until Will couldn't reach breaths of air. His body writhed under Hannibal's but he just grinned and opened the wound further with his hands. Will let out a muffled scream as Hannibal covered his mouth with his right hand. Will could smell his own blood and he felt his eyes roll back in his skull with a sudden urge to vomit. The psychiatrist peeled back the flesh of his neck carefully and clawed it off briskly before placing it on his pale tongue. He moaned in pleasure as the taste of Will's flesh filled his mouth and the flavour burst his senses. Will groaned in pain as Hannibal sucked the blood up hungrily from his neck and licked his lips atrociously before running his tongue down will's abdomen before he reached the buckle of his trousers. Will's hips bucked unwillingly as Hannibal wrapped his cold tongue around his length before sucking the rockhard surface hard. Will panted as Hannibal took him intho his mouth whole and began clawing at Will's lower abdomen. He gasped as pleasure rushed through his paralysed body and Hannibal took this advantage to hastily take out a surgical knife from the breifcase which was laying on the floor next to Will's feet. Hannibal tugged rubber gloves onto his hands so that Will's blood wouldn't stain hsi own flesh. Will was nearing climax before Hannibal released his lips and pulled away, towards the breifcase.

 

Will stiffled a cry as Hannibal traced the knife across his flesh slowly, curving marks along the surface. He then let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as then traced over the crimson, peeling line again but this time, harder. The flesh oozed blood and Hannibal lapped it up slowly, making Will shake with a shudder of pain and perhaps pleasure. The flesh zipped open like a jacket covering his delicious organs and the scent of the gore filled Hannibal's entire office. It was lucky really that he'd closed the blinds earlier so nobody would disturb this. He'd also locked the door so he could be alone to tend to Will Graham.

"It won't be much longer now, my sweet Will". And with that, Hannibal reached intohis breifcase again to retrieve a vibrator. Will stared with a puzzled expression as Hannibal turned the vibrator onto its maximum speed and then slowly placed it inside Will's underwear. Will moaned with pleasure as he tried to move against the vibration but he failed as his body was as stiff as a corpse. Hannibal cracked an obscene smile as he felt himself hardening at the sight before his eyes. Will's cheeks heated up as his breathing shook rapidly. He wanted to move the vibrator, this was too much. It was over stimulation and he didn't like it. But, he couldn't move, nor could he talk so he just moaned as the stimulation caused him to come in his trousers.

"Oh Will, what's the matter? The pleasure is too much for you?"

Will could feel his lims shaking convulsively but when he slowly swung his head upwards to see, his limbs were as still as death.

Hannibal ripped the incision in Will's stomach open until the blood leaked out over Hannibal's carpet. It smelt divine. He could feel the Vibrator in Will's pants against his arm and then decided to tear Will's trousers off until he was laying there, stark naked. Will furrowed his eyebrows as Hannibal did this. Inside, he was screaming in agony, writhing in pain as Hannibal pushed his hands inside his abdomen, searching for his intestines. His intestines would make exquisite sausages for tomorrow night's dinner and Hannibal was already looking forward to harvesting the rest of Will's body. If his organs tasted as good at his flesh from his neck did, then Hannibal would be in for a treat. The warm liquid of Will's insides trickled over Hannibal's body and he then turned him over so that his leaking abdomen was touching the ground. He knew this was pushing Will Graham further into agonizing pain but Hannibal was enjoying it so much more that those other murders he commited. Was it because he found Will Graham very attractive? Maybe so.

Will had been expecting the next thing to happen. So, when Hannibal slickedup his length in Will's own blood and pushed it inside his hole, he wasn't shocked at all. Will groaned as tears pooled in his eyes as Hannibal thrust into him deeper and deeper, not caring if he hurt Will. He could feel the blood pooling around Will's dying body. By the time that the psychiatrist's seed had filled Will, he was dead.

 

 

~

 

Hannibal sat at his dinner table and looked lovingly at the meal in front of him. The lights in his kitchen were dimmed and all through the house, it was freezing. Grilled intestine salad. Will intestine salad.

"This is my design for dinner." He chuckled as he swallowed the mouthful with wine.

 

 

 


End file.
